Tears and Deception
by Blowing Wind
Summary: Alternate Universe: Two different people ties together by the tangle web of lies and deceits. Who's right and who's wrong? Blinded by revenge and sorrow of the past, let the vengence games begin. SyaoranXSakura. Contain angst and lemon.


Chapter 1

* * *

_**Paris,**_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sakura stared into the eyes of the man currently kneeing down in front of her with a raised brow. He looked so hopeful with the shining blue eyes, the beach blond hair, his expensive tailor suit. In the palm of his hand was one of the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen. An engagement ring, for that matter. She'd known Philip for three weeks during the time she's vacation in Paris. They'd been going out for every night for the last weeks or so. Usually a one time fling for Sakura Kinomoto while she's on her vacation, relaxing from the stressful world of the aristocrat was normal for her. She'd no problem turning down the guy, not a bit. 

"Will you marry me, Sakura?" he asked, pushing the giant rock further up near her face. She wasn't impressed with the ring, not really. Her father was one of the richest man in the world, considering he owned diamond mine along with gems and gold mines and made a fortune when he opened different branches of Jewelry Empire. The reason she's here in Paris in the first place was because of the jewelry fashion show featuring the latest designs from her father's company. The show was an absolute success considering many well known high class women had asked about the design itself. Sakura had glowed with pride when the show ended and there were thousands of applause roared out throughout the fashion hall. The orders were being send out to the duchess of England since one of the many design caught her eyes. The necklace made up of rows and rows of emerald and clear cut diamond. Her father had sounded so proud when he'd received the order.

Now, Philip won't go away without a fight because as she knew him to be persistant. It was a one time fling and for most guys that she had dated in the past had been the same thing. Thinking that they're in love with her when in truth it was lust that blinded their sight. She was attractive, that much she knew. Dark auburn hair with a tint of red and blond shined brightly in contrast to her pale flawless skin, the perfect oval face that held the most compelling pair of deep emerald eyes, cat's eyes, her father had once said, topped by the slashing dark brown brows, the small pert nose and the full luscious pair of lips that begged to be kissed by a man. Her body was fully developed with the killer curves that made a man's mouth watered. She didn't hate the way she looked. She had welcomed it with opened arms. People expected her to be petty and shallow because of her looks. They expected her to be ignorant and fall for the gifts that showered her when one of her men bought her something expensive. They didn't see the deception and smartness beneath the beautiful face that she possessed. They never bother to look. That what made Sakura one step ahead of the game that's being played.

Her father had once said, "Beauty is the sight that blinded most men into thinking of temptation and fantasy. If you possess it, you'll be always one step ahead of the game." And he'd been right all along. All the men she had dated was too hooked into her beauty, her angelic face to think of something that she's capable of. All she had to do was crook her fingers and she'll get whatever she want and desire. Those men will give up their fortune in a minute if the price meant her body. Philip is no different from the rest of them.

"This is unexpected." Sakura breathed out, her voice melodic and enchanting against the quiet night inside the beautiful park. Philip had escorted her to the show and after the show, they had dinner in one of the most expensive restaurant dining on the most delicious food. He'd taken her to the park, reserved just for them. Because he's a hotshot businessman, he can do just that.

"If you become my wife, Sakura, I'll make sure that you lack of nothing." he assured in his lovely French accent. "Whatever you want, jewelry, designer clothes, cars, mansions, luxuries, you name it and I can give it to you in a heart beat."

Sakura pressed her lips together from laughing outright in his face. Of course he'll assured her of the luxury life she can lead just by becoming his bride. Too bad she had all of those.

"I'm very pleased that you go that far to take care of me, Philip. I'm honored, but..." she trailed off.

"But---?" he insisted, his expression downcast.

"But I can't except your offer. I don't love you." Sakura replied, her tone held no remorse at all.

"But I love you, Sakura, with all my heart. We'll make it work, I promised." he was stuttering now, desperate to hold,her down. It was no used. By twelve tonight, Sakura will be back in Tokyo. Her job in Paris is done and so is her affair with Philip.

"Je suis desole." she whispered in French, kissing him on the cheek softly, Sakura Kinomoto walked away from Philip without so much as a backward glance, leaving behind a brokenhearted man.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

**New York,**

"Mr Li, Mr. Andrew has arrived." said Milly, a middle age woman with platinum blond hair poked her head inside her boss's office. Li looked up from the task he was currently working on and nodded his head signaling for her to let the man in. Milly nodded and stepped aside to let a middle age man in. He was dressed professionally in dark blue suit, carrying a briefcase in one hand. He murmured his thanks before Milly closes the door behind him gently.

"Any luck with the Kinomoto Enterprise?" Li asked, he didn't bother with the formalities or greeting. Andrew rolled his eyes and opened his briefcase pulling out a stack of papers and placing them on the top of the shiny think oak table. Li quirked a brow as he stared at the paper sitting on top of his desk.

"These are the contract I've prepared like you requested. The meeting with the Board Member in Tokyo, however has been rescheduled." said Andrew.

"I see." Li replied, his tone cold and distant. He got up and poured a glass of brandy into the flute, one for him and one for Andrew, thought Li doubt that the man ever touch any alcohol beverages since his wedding night. He extended the glass towards Andrew as he took one in his hand and sat back into the comfortable chair.

"There's no worries. The Kinomoto Enterprise will no doubt take our offer. They're definitely not ignorant to turn away from the partnership with the Li Empire. If the Kinomoto and the Li became partner, the whole company will gain billions of dollars each year."

Li's brows knitted together. "Did they state the reason as to why the meeting has to take place at another time?" he asked, tapping his slim old pen against the smooth desk top.

"Of course. It seems that Fjitaka's daughter, Miss Kinomoto, is currently in Paris promoting the new line of jewelries. Fujitaka wanted to know her opinion before signing anything, and since Miss Kinomoto prefer dealing business in person rather than over the phone, Fujitaka had rescheduled the meeting until next week."

"I see." Li replied, sipping the bitter liquid down his throat. He stood up and walked to the windows covered by dark glasses that made up the prestigious Li building. Slipping his hand into the black pressed Armani dress pants, he casually looked over the city. Located between Fifth Avenue and Rockefella Center, the building certainly outdid itself. Standing proudly between other buildings, the Li Empire overlooked the others in height and design. Glass elevators, Spanish marbles covered each space of the floor, giants chandeliers hung from the ceiling shining bright lights against the dark interior of the building. His Great-grandfather had been the first Asian man to hire the best architecture to construct the building, using only the best materials money could buy to build the one hundred floors. As time went by, so did the technologies. Li himself had been upgrading the building with security systems, bulletproof glasses and many latest technologies money could offer today.

"Not that I blame him. Ms. Sakura is very professional in business. Intelligent, witty, and beautiful. I see a very bright future a head of her. Have you heard about her Fashion show i Paris? All of the magazines dubbed it was the best show since...ever. I mean, the designs are so amazingly beautiful, sophisticated and classy. The Duchess of England had even purchased one of the most expensive set and----"

"That's enough." Li cut in, his voice clam despite the harden expression on his face. Turning towards the city, Andrew didn't see the murderous look that Li sported when he'd mentioned _her_ name.

"Sorry." a bright pink flushed spread over Andrew's face. He quickly ducked his head and sipped the bitter liquor only to choke on the taste. Coughing intensely, he excused himself out of the office murmuring that he'll be in touch with the Kinomoto Enterprise later on this week to see how the meeting go. Li didn't replied as he continue to stare at the bleak city, memories of six years ago replayed in his mind.

He'd been in Italy that day, the day his younger brother needed him the most, the day he lost his life. Li had gotten a phone called from Kazuki in the middle of the night. He'd been hysterical at first, crying, muttering nonsense and then the sound of resignation appeared. Li, himself hadn't know what to do. His brother had been having affairs with too many females to count, yet, this was the first time he'd call and tell him about a certain woman, the love of his life. Li had been glad that his brother had found that one woman, the one whom he loved the most. But his happiness had shattered when his brother broke down and cry once again, muttering that she'd left him because she's pregnant with another man's child. And that was the last time Li heard anything until the six o'clock news pronounced the black Lexus that belonged to his brother had went over the bridge, along with his corpse.

The whole family was devastated, especially his mother. She'd been in a long time depression over the loss of her youngest son. His father had called Kazuki a fool for killing himself over something that could have been prevented easily. Li didn't voice his opinion to the public when the news hit Asia, but secretly, he's definitely going to get even with the selfish, cold-hearted bitch that taken the life of Kazuki. Starting with her massive fortune, then her life itself. He's going to make her suffer worst than his brother had before his death.

Sakura Kinomoto will wish that she should never cross swords with the Li in the first place. With that thought, Li casually placed the flute down on the smooth glass table before walking back to his desk and resume his work..  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

**Tokyo**

.Sakura hadn't bother with the luggage as she strode through the busy intersection of Tokyo International Airport with her designer purse in one hand and her cell phone glued to her ear. The dark sunglasses covered her emerald eyes yet it didn't lessen the stunning feature of her face framed by loose curls of her auburn reddish-blond hair. Dressed in a black skirts that reached few inches above her knees and a white dress shirt, her little feet were adorn with few inches of black stilettos with every intension of going straight to her father's company before heading out to pick up her daughter from her father's mansion.

But the soft angelic voice that's currently talking to her had her changed her mind in a second. Madison had called her the minute she stepped off the plane with every intention of spending the day with her mother. Sakura didn't have the heart to tell her daughter that she's got too much work to do. The nanny had started to complained about her habit of letting Madison home school from other kids. Madison is quite talkative and manipulative for her age, yet innocent. One can never be too careful when the little devil is on the loose.

Exiting the airport, she spotted a gleaming black limo waiting in the pavement. She'd called the company's limo ahead of time to pick her up from the airport, but instead of going to work like planned, she'll be going home first.

"Afternoon, Ms. Sakura." greeted Saiku, the driver.

"Afternoon. Go to the mansion instead of work today." said Sakura as she placed her hot pink cell phone inside her bag.

"Of course, Miss." replied Saiku. Sakura closed her eyes, getting some rest before reaching home. She could afford to take an hour nap or so before Madison could suggest to spend the day fondly as Madison like to called it "Mother and Madison day out." She was asleep the minute her back touch the backseat of the limo covered by soft leather. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Madeline Kinomoto tossed her light brownish-reddish hair that was in a pigtail tied by pink ribbons from side to side examining her posture and her fashion. She was clad in a baby pink dress that has a flared skirts reaching the middle of her thighs and a white stocking covered her legs. Hands on both sides of her hips, she braced her feet apart, looking as fierce as she wanted to believe from one of the cartoon she'd watched on television. Her cherubic face contorted into a scowl, her arched brows furrowed together as she deepened her voice. Looking into the mirror, Madeline pointed towards her reflection. 

"Off with your head!" she exclaimed, her naturally soft voice turned into a deep screech. The soft laughed from the other side of her pink and white painted room reached her ears as an elderly woman walked in, picking up dolls on her way. The woman bright emerald eyes shined with adoration towards the small child.

"Well, someone had watched way too many Disney movies." she remark softly. Madeline eyes flew wide opened as her tiny feet carried her toward the woman.

"Grandmere." Madeline exclaimed, throwing her tiny body against Nadeshiko as she laughed happily. Nadeshiko picked up her granddaughter and swung her around in circles.

"Yes darling, Grandmere is back." Nadeshiko replied, hugging the child close.

"Nonny says you won't be back for a while cuz' you're sick." Madeline lower lips quivered as tears began to form in her emerald-gold eyes.

Nadeshiko kissed her downy cheeks softly, murmuring comforting words to the small girl.

"Little girls shouldn't cry." came a sweet voice. Madeline and Nadeshiko turned to see Sakura leaning against the door, a smile pasted on her face. Her clothes was clean and neat as always.

"Mommy." squealed Madeline as she slipped from her grandmother's arms and threw her tiny body against the mother. Sakura caught her daughter and lifted her up, grinning.

"Wow, mommy was gone for three weeks and you're already growing into a big girl!" exclaimed Sakura.

Madeline laughed." Nanny says Maddy still 'lil kid."

Sakura placed kisses on her daughter's face as Madison giggled from the ticklish effect. " Little." Sakura corrected her daughter."What would Baby Maddy like to do today?"

Madeline placed her tiny fingers near the edge of her mouth, pretending to think. "Go to Auntie Moyo." she exclaimed.

Sakura laughed. She had called Tomoyo during the limo ride. Her new line of clothes had hit a major big-time in Europe and North America. of course, being the hottest designer today at the age of twenty five was something that Tomoyo had always wanted. She had gone to extentive studying and internships for various well known clothing company before deciding to take over her mother's business.

Sakura couldn't help but smile at her memories that flashed back during their school years. The two of them had always been the envy of every girls at school. Not only were they rich, but also beautiful and smart. High school was the time for fun, partying all night and boys. Sakura and Tomoyo had gone through all of the hottest boys in campus by the end of their senior year and ready to graduate with the top honor of excellent academics.

Many had wondered as to how they were able to achieved top honor due to their partying all night and fooling around with boys. Tomoyo and brushed it off claiming that it was easy. Sakura on the other hand, didn't take people criticizing too well. Once, during the many nights of party, one girl had run her mouth way too often about her and Tomoyo. Sakura had jumped on her and done unfortunate things to the poor girl. They had been suspended from school the next day, but Sakura felt satisfied.

"Aunt Tomoyo, it is." said Sakura as she lifted her daughter for a smooch.

"Dear, Philip called. He wanted to talk to you." said Nadeshiko, her green eyes narrowed at her daughter. "Did something happen between you two?"

Sakura smiled at her mother. At fifty five, Nadeshiko looked exactly like when she was in her modeling day. The youthful look of a supermodel, Sakura had inherit that. "Of course not. I've decided that there's more to life, is all." she replied.

"You know how I feel about your personal life, dear. But as a mother, I wanted to see you settle down with a family and a husband of your own. I don't want to meddle, but don't make me wait too long." Nadeshiko remarked casually, a little too casually.

Sakura placed Madeline on her feet and hugged her mother. "I know mom. I have Maddy and you and dad and friends like Tomoyo and Eriol. There's nothing I want more." Sakura said, squeezing her mother lightly.

"Sakura, falling in love is hardly nothing. I want you to be happy." said Nadeshiko.

Sakura face fell. "I am happy. And a man hardly complete family."

"Don't hold your sister's mistake over your head, dear. She was happy." Nadeshiko remarked quietly.

"She didn't deserve to be punished like that, mom. She deserved to be with her family." Sakura countered, looking over to Madeline where the little girl once again looking at herself and pretending to be the damsel in distress from one of the movie. She had her arms drape over her forehead and her body sag in a dramatic affect.

"Drama queen." Sakura muttered. Nadeshiko laughed.

"Just like her mother."

Sakura pouted. "I've got to go. We'll be out until dinner time so don't wait up." Sakura called out as she and Madeline left the room.

Nadeshiko smiled and waved as she watched her daughter and granddaughter left the room laughing.

* * *

AN:::I've got a vague idea where this fic is going and it's heading toward one of those deception, scheming, backstabbing and confusion and twisted love and many more angst.

So, like it? hate it? Drop a review and let me know...


End file.
